


The Ultimate Boyfriends

by BlueRoseBoi



Series: My Cute Goth Boyfriend! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bratting, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Leashes, Light Bondage, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseBoi/pseuds/BlueRoseBoi
Summary: An AU where Usami sucessfully beats Monokuma's ass and everyone lives in harmony on Jabberwock Island. You are (y/n) (l/n), the Ultimate Artist! And you're also a major perv, so certainly you have no trouble staying on an island with cute boys...(Yes this is the same (y/n) as my Gundham x reader fic "My Cute Goth Boyfriend." This is like an alternate universe where the killing game never happened, so everybody just vibing at the island)
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Series: My Cute Goth Boyfriend! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Ultimate Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Top Gundham Tanaka x Reader** _
> 
> _Related Tags: overstimulation, edging, orgasm delay/denial, rough sex, choking, leashes, bratting, collars, light bondage, slapping, manhandling, dom/sub, pet names, master/pet, sex toys, vaginal sex_

“Fuck… Fuck… Goddammit!” you yell out loud as you run to your cottage. You hastily lock the door behind you, kick your shoes off, and get in bed. You curl up into a ball and try to calm down. Your heart is pounding through your chest. 

You are (y/n) (I/n), the Ultimate Artist, and you’ve become quite fond of a certain breeder named Gundham. He insists that he’s the Supreme Overlord of Ice, and his villain persona has led to a mutual agreement between him and you. 

You are now his… partner. He claimed that he needed a right-hand person to serve as an accomplice for his evil doings… whatever that may be. And at first, you thought it’d be a cool idea. Being buddies with that weird emo boy you liked, who would say no to that?

Turns out Gundham, being the sneaky devil he is, meant something different. You thought as a partner, you and he would respect each other mutually. After you agree to his terms, he started treating you as his servant. Now and then, he’d order you around, and if you disobeyed, he’d punish you. 

He already hexed you with a cold, and that was BEFORE the agreement, so you don’t want to mess with him. He also treated you like his pet. He rarely called you by your actual name. Instead, he called you “little one” or “my pet,” which kinda annoys you.

… And arouses you at the same time.

Lately, he’s become more possessive of you. He gets mad whenever you hang out with Kazuichi and Nekomaru, and you can’t help but wonder what’s on his mind. Technically, you aren’t dating him, so it isn’t cheating, right? Besides… they’re just friends…

At least that’s what you thought. As the days pass, you noticed those two boys getting a little flirty. Kazuichi would often crack dirty jokes and compliment you to sway your heart. Nekomaru unintentionally seduces you with his muscles. He’s a little too rough whenever he pulls you in for a hug and ruffles your hair, but you kinda like that.

Gundham knew that they’re more than just friends, and he finally had enough. So he gave you a firm order you still remember vividly.

_“Do not flirt with those lowly humans. And if they try anything, you will shut down their attempts with the force of a mighty god. Am I clear?”_

_“Y-Yeah… but like why do you care?”_

_“That does NOT matter, little one. Now, you will obey me or face your punishment. The choice is yours…”_

And today is the day… you disobeyed that order.

Gundham caught you kissing Kazuichi in the hotel lobby. 

_“Fuck… I’m so stupid… I should’ve done it somewhere private! Geez… why the hell does he even care?? We’re not dating! If I wanna kiss Kaz, I should be allowed to!”_ you ponder.

When you pulled away from the kiss and saw Gundham at the staircase, you immediately bolted out of the lobby. For the split second you looked at him, you saw the burning rage in his eyes. You knew he’d get a little grumpy now and then, but you’ve never seen him this mad.

You tremble in fear. You wonder how he’ll punish you this time. He might actually send you to the depths of hell. No… he wouldn’t do that, right?

“Stupid Gundham… Fuck…” you mumble. You’re scared… but aroused. The way he gets mad when other boys flirt with you is adorable. It’s like he wants you badly…

Your dirty thoughts are interrupted when you hear a knock on the door. You already know who it is, so you refuse to answer. You try waiting it out, but the knocking continues, and a voice follows.

“Open up, little one. I know you’re in there.”

“No! Fuck off!” you yell through the door.

“(y/n), open the door now, or you will regret defying my orders a second time.” His tone is much more assertive now.

You gulp and hesitantly force yourself out of bed. You answer the door, and as you expected, Gundham is there. He looks unamused. “U-Uh… what… brings you here, Gundy? Heh heh…” you nervously chuckle.

“You know why I’m here, you disobedient little PERVERT…” he hisses. 

You feel butterflies in your stomach. You wonder if he knows that his degrading arouses you. “Give me a break! It’s not like I’m cheating on you or anything! I’m allowed to-“

“That’s where you’re wrong, little one…” he sighs, walking into your cottage. You step back as he closes the door behind him and locks it, “You are not allowed to treat those other boys like a king. You are MY servant, meaning all your loyalty is directed towards me…”

“Fine… so what’s my punishment? You gonna curse me with bad luck?” you groan as you flop onto your bed.

“No. I have something different for you~” he smirks evilly.

Your eyes widen. After hearing the tone in his voice, you have a feeling where this is going. “Heh heh, woah, are you sure this is a punishment?” you grin. “Cuz that sounds more like a reward… Not that I’m complai-“

“Silence, little one. Now, take off your clothes,” he demands.

You gladly obey. You remove your hoodie, shirt, and bottoms. You hesitate to take off your underwear. It’s your first time with Gundham… so you’re nervous.

“Did I tell you to stop?” he scolds you.

You finally take it off. You’re completely naked with just socks on. “Come on, you strip down, too. I wanna see that skin of yours~” you flirt.

“I am NOT here to seduce you. This is your punishment…” he mumbles. As he unzips his pants and pulls out his erect cock, he stares at you in amazement. “I can see why that pink-haired fool likes you so much… By the gods, what a beautiful woman you are...”

“Thanks~” you smile. You’re a little insecure about your body, so his praise warms your heart. You watch him pull a condom out of his pocket and open the wrapper. As he puts on protection, you notice how hard he is. You tease him, “You like me, huh? Come on… admit it.”

“I do not,” he lies. “You may elicit sexual feelings out of me… but I will never be _romantically_ interested in a lowly human such as yourself…”

He sure does give a lot of mixed signals. Seems like his body says one thing but his mind says another. He hastily takes off his scarf and coat, and you notice him take something out of his coat pocket. 

It’s a collar and leash. You gasp. “Are we getting a dog?!” you beam, looking up at Gundham with eager eyes.

“… No.”

“Huh? Then why do you..? Aw fuck…” you groan. When you look closer, you realize it’s not a dog collar. It’s a collar specifically made for bondage. 

“I found this at the supermarket, and I just knew it’d be useful for my little pet…” he taunts you. Geez, that supermarket has EVERYTHING.

“H-Hey, come on, don’t you think that’s humiliating?” you try to negotiate. “Look, I won’t talk to Kaz anymore… j-just don’t-“

“Hm? NOW you want to behave? Kehehe, how silly of you. You did not consider behaving when you kissed that stupid mechanic, so why the sudden change of heart?” he asks as he walks towards you.

You’re scared and aroused. “Fuck… Fine…” you mumble.

Within a matter of seconds, the collar is fastened around your neck, and the leash is attached. You’re laying on your back, and Gundham is in between your legs, his hard cock resting on your crotch. He’s holding the leash with his right hand, and his left hand is gripping your left thigh. “Oh my, you look adorable like that,” he smirks.

“L-Like what?”

“You look so helpless and flustered… It seems like you regret disobeying my orders, hm?” he taunts you more.

His smug attitude provokes you, so you refuse to let him talk his shit. “Fuck no! I’m gonna disobey your damn orders all I want~” you put your hands behind your head and smirk back at him.

Almost immediately, you feel a harsh slap on your ass. “Hey!” you yelp.

“I’ll make you apologize for your defiance. In fact, I’ll make you do _way more than that_ …” he says in cold tone. He doesn’t waste any more time stuffing his cock inside your already wet entrance. You feel yourself stretch a little around his length.

“Oh... Damn…” you mutter. _”I’m… really fucking this dude. Holy shit!”_

“Today… you will learn… to obey your overlord…” the boy grunts as he begins bucking his hips. 

You grin at him and say, "Fuck you."

He pulls on your leash, making you prop your body up with your elbows. You look into his eyes, and you fall into a trance. He’s so handsome. “Say that again, you little brat. I dare you…” he whispers in a cold tone. 

"Uh, I take it back,” you quickly say. "F-Fuck..."

"That's my good girl~" he soothes you as he continues to thrust his hips. "Now apologize."

"Hell no!" You feel another slap on your ass. "Argh... Geez, I'm sorry!" you groan as he fucks you harder.

"That's not enough..." he grunts. "Apologize for being a naughty little pet and swear your loyalty to me, little one..."

“F-Fuck, I'm sorry for being a bad pet! I promise I'll be loyal!" you blurt out.

"Hm... we'll see about that," he hums softly. He pulls out and demands, "Turn around."

You begrudgingly obey, hugging your pillow and waiting for his next move. He suddenly tugs on the leash, choking you for a split second. “Ack! Hey, easy!"

"Did you forget this is your punishment, my pet? You are going to atone for your disobedience by pleasing me. Now move those hips of yours."

"What?"

"I said move those hips. _Now,_ ” he demands. 

You raise your butt. Gundham inserts himself back in, and you waste no time moving your hips. You feel his dick slide in and out, and your ass slaps against his thighs. You don't know how long you can keep this up since you're not a physically fit person. 

"Hngh... why must you tempt me, little one? You have such a divine body... Why let some lowly mortal ruin it?" the boy mumbles.

“Y-You jealous?" you ask as you continue taking in his length. You don't want to slow down your pace, but you're getting exhausted. "Awww... you're totally jealous, Gundy~"

"I am NOT," he denies, pulling your leash. "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you..."

"Ack... fuck..." you groan. _"Pretty defensive, huh~?”_

After about a minute, you stop and lay on the bed to catch your breath. Gundham is unsatisfied. "You have ridiculously low stamina... How pathetic," he degrades you.

"Gimme a break, dammit," you say in between breaths. "I was never the athletic type..."

"I suppose we'll work on that later," he sighs. He holds your hips and lifts you up a little. He continues fucking you, but now he doesn't waste time picking up the pace. 

"W-Woah!" you yelp, taking in every thrust. His cock barely hits your G-spot.

"You dirty girl... I know you like this. And I know you've been wanting this..." he taunts you. "Admit it.”

"A-Ah, I want this..." you moan. 

"How badly~?"

"R-Really badly... Fuck..." 

He suddenly chokes you by pulling your leash. As you gasp for air, he continues to degrade you. "Answer me, my pet. Does Kazuichi please you the way I do?"

"W-Well, I haven't fucked him... so- Argh!" you groan when he slaps your ass again.

"WRONG ANSWER…” he growls. "I asked you a question... Does that stupid mechanic compare to your dark overlord?"

"N-No..."

"And will I catch you with him again?"

"No!"

"Good girl~" he soothes you. "Now that's more like it... Only I am a suitable master for you, my pet..." His thrusts become harder. He's super into this. After a few more minutes, he grunts and pushes your face into your pillow.

"Mmph!" you groan. Above you, you can hear Gundham slowly losing his cool.

"Hngh... you are irresistible, little one... Oh gods, y-you're going to milk me dry..." he moans. "I... I-I must… Ah~!“

And with that, he lets out another moan. His cock pulsates as his thrusts slow down, so you assume he climaxed. He lays on top of you and catches his breath. You feel his left hand grab your throat and his right hand hold down your wrist. He chokes you from behind and whispers into your ear, “Oh, my pet. You have taken your punishment… somewhat well…”

“Can I get a kiss? Like you know… as a reward?”

“Hmph. Perhaps if you obeyed my orders in the first place, then _maybe_ I’d give you a kiss…” he scolds you as he chokes you harder. 

“Ack, hey!” you yelp. 

His tone gets harsher. “Let this be a reminder that you are MINE. You agreed to be MY pet, so you will swear all loyalty to me. Am I clear?”

“Y-Yes~!” you moan. The way he gets jealous and claims you as his… it arouses you. “Argh… now please… let go… Fuck you got a strong grip, Gundy…”

He hesitates. After choking you a little bit longer, he lets go. You gasp for air and rest your head on the pillow. Behind you, Gundham pulls out his cock and gets out of bed. He pulls you by your leash and demands, “Get up, little one.”

“Ow, okay! Damn…” you mutter as you stumble off the bed. “What do you want now?”

“You made a mess,” he teases you as he removes the condom and tosses it in the trashcan. Cum drips down his wide shaft. He says, “On your knees. Clean this up for me.”

“Then let me get some tis-“

“No. _With your tongue._ ”

You can feel beads of sweat on your forehead. You get on your knees, and you hold onto his thighs as you lick up the mess. It tastes salty, but it’s not as bad as you anticipated. Gundham’s healthy diet has made his taste bearable. You swallow, and as a sign of gratitude, he pets your head. 

“No hesitation? You’re finally learning, my pet~” he smiles evilly. You feel butterflies in your stomach. Something about the way he pets you… makes you feel loved. He unhooks the leash and puts it in his back pocket. He stuffs his cock back inside and zips up his pants. 

"Hey, I didn't get to cum!" you tell him as you force yourself back up on your feet. 

"Hm? And why should you~?" he grins. "This is your punishment. A disobedient pet doesn't deserve such pleasure."

“Don't you think I've made up already?"

"Kehehe, you must want this so badly... I wouldn’t expect anything else from such a sinful human.”

“Come on, Gundham. It’d mean a lot if like… you know…” 

“Very well then... Get on the bed.”

You gladly obey. “There’s… a vibrator in that drawer,” you point as you lay on your back. “Can we use that?”

“Of course… I hope you don’t mind if I use this as well~” You notice him grab his coat off the floor and take something else out of his pocket. A pair of handcuffs. He has the key in his other hand. 

“U-Uh, what are doing?” you ask.

“Nothing~” he grins. 

“C-Come on, you already put a leash on me, do you really have to-“

“Hm? You’re blushing quite a lot…” he teases you, “Stop pretending to dislike this. I know you’re enjoying every second…”

You bite your lip. He’s right… You’re scared of what Gundham is planning, but you’re also heavily aroused. The way he’s sneering at you and playing you like a fiddle… It turns you on so much. 

Gundham doesn’t waste any time handcuffing you to the bed. With your hands above your head, there’s no way you can move freely. 

He retrieves the toy without another word. Turning on the vibrator, he kneels in front of you and teases your clit with it. As he slowly inserts two fingers, he asks, “Do you like this, little one?”

"Yeah... don't stop..." you moan.

He complies. His long fingers reach your G-spot, and he rubs you there as the vibrator stimulates your clit. He puts the toy on the medium setting, which you appreciate. 

“Mmph, yeah… just like that~” you smile. He certainly knows how to use his hands… it makes you wonder how he’s good at this.

“You like this, don’t you~?” he hums softly.

“U-Uh, yeah…” you grin. His seductive voice threw you off. “Ah… Yeah… don’t stop~”

“Oh I don’t plan to~” he chuckles. “The noises you make entice me to play with you more…”

You gulp. Why is he so flirty all of a sudden? You tug at the handcuffs. “A little faster…” you request.

He does as he’s told. He also turns up the setting on the vibrator which makes you buck your hips slightly. You endure about a minute longer.

“A-Ah!” you yelp. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum…”

And with that, he stops. He puts down the vibrator and pulls his fingers out. Your orgasm dies down, and you’re frustrated. “H-Hey, why’d you stop?”

“Kehehe, seems like you have trouble remembering this is your punishment~” he grins evilly.

“Gundham, I swear to god if you leave me hanging, I’ll-“ 

“You’ll WHAT?” he asks in a very intimidating tone. He grabs you by your collar and pulls it a little. Your neck feels uncomfortable, but more importantly, his dominance has aroused you more.

“U-Uh…” you begin to sweat. 

“You are on thin ice, little one. Perhaps I should’ve brought a whip with me~” he chuckles.

“O-Okay, I’m sorry…” You don’t oppose that idea, though. “Now can you please finish what you started?”

“Hm? You want this badly, don’t you? Then beg for it,” he demands as he lets go of your collar.

“P-Please just let me cum! Please, I'll be good, I promise!"

"Is that so? I don't trust you, little one. After all, you've been quite naughty..."

"I'm sorry, okay? J-Just please... fuck... I've waited too long for this, please let me cum!"

"Will you be a good pet for your master?" he asks as he slowly fingers you.

“A-Ah, yes! I'll be a good pet..." you moan, a few tears rolling down your cheeks.

Gundham notices this and he asks, “Why are you crying, little one?”

“Oh, it’s nothing… I’m just feeling a lot of emotions…” you mumble, “Please, don’t stop…”

He hesitates for a few seconds. He uses his free hand to wipe away your tears with his thumb. “Your noises sound lovely, my pet,” he praises you.

“A-Ah… fuck,” you melt. He’s feeding your praise kink.

“You get on my nerves quite a lot… but you are still my pet, and so I will take good care of you~” he hums softly as he picks up the vibrator and puts it back on your clitoris. He continues to stroke your G-spot.

You close your eyes. “Damn… since when were you such a freak? M-Mmph~” you mumble as you slowly feel like you’re about to cum.

“That’s my good girl~” he praises you more. “Submit to me. I know you enjoy every second of this~”

“H-Hngh, yes!” you moan. 

He moves faster. After another minute, you finally climax. “Hngh… Mmph… Okay, you can stop now… Holy shit…”

He stops. He pulls out his fingers which are soaked with your wetness. You watch him lick his fingers clean, and your cheeks grow red. _”Woah… he did that so casually…”_ As your heart rate finally slows down, you smile at him and say, “That was fun! I guess you’re not called the Ultimate Breeder for nothing~”

“Hmph, you thought it was over? I’m not done with you just yet~” he grins evilly. He turns the vibrator back on, and he puts it on the highest setting.

“Wait, what are you-?” Before you could say anything else, Gundham holds you down by your throat and places the toy on your swollen, sensitive clit. The sensation is too much to handle, and you immediately buck your hips. “Ah, stop! Please!” you moan. You try to reach down and grab the toy out of his hand, but you remember that you’re handcuffed to the bed. Was this Gundham’s trap?

“Hm? Why should I stop?” he grins. He loves watching you squirm and beg for mercy beneath him. “You wanted this, didn’t you? You wanted someone to properly fuck you. That’s why you were kissing that stupid mechanic like a disobedient little SLUT.”

You gulp. You’ve never heard Gundham swear before… Something about it feels so feral… and so hot…

“Hmph, quit struggling… This is your punishment~” he chuckles as he continues to overstimulate your clit. 

“Hnghhh… A-Ah, okay, t-that’s enough!” you moan more.

“You want me to stop? Then beg for it~” he smirks.

“O-Okay, please stop! Hngh, please! I’m begging you!” you buck your hips wildly as you try to escape the overwhelming feeling. “I-I can’t take it!”

He slaps your face lightly several times. “That’s too bad, little one. Because with your pathetic begging, I don’t think I’ll stop any time soon~”

The overstimulation is unbearable. You squirm around some more and let out a loud moan. “A-AGHHH, Gundham! P-Please!”

His grin widens after hearing you moan his name. After a few more seconds, he turns off the vibrator and puts it down. You catch your breath and calm down. Looking at him, you say, “Geez, I almost pissed myself!”

The boy laughs at you. “Am I too much for you to handle, dear~?” he teases you. He’s got a smug grin on his face.

“N-No, not at all!” you defensively say. “What am I? A little bitch? Heh, don’t even…”

He chuckles darkly. You notice his eyes wandering. He’s staring at your nude body, and you say, “What are you waiting for? Uncuff me.”

“Not yet, little one. I want to admire what’s mine~” he grins as he watches you helplessly writhe in bed. He places a hand on your belly and caresses your soft skin. His hand wanders up to your chest, and he cups one of your breasts.

“Awww, you like me, Gundham?” you smile at him.

That results in a strong grip around your throat. Gundham chokes you and leans closer, whispering, “Don’t test me… You may be my little pet but that doesn’t mean you are worthy of my affection…” 

“Ack… Ugh… Just admit it…” you grin through the pain.

Gundham bites his lip and lets go of you. “Hmph… Seems like you need some training…” he mumbles as he finally takes the key and unlocks your handcuffs. 

You sit up in bed and reply with, “Training? Whaddaya mean?”

“Kehehe, little brats like you need proper taming. One day you will learn to be a good pet…” he picks up your clothes and tosses them at you disrespectfully. “Since you want to be such a nuisance, we’ll be doing this much more often…”

“Can’t wait! Heh heh, you weren’t bad…” you say as you put your clothes back on. You can't believe you fucked Gundham. If he thinks this will prevent you from misbehaving… he’s got it backward.

"... I am flattered you enjoyed our intimate moment, but you better learn from this," he folds his arms and looks away. "As my pet, you are to remain loyal to me."

"But why? It's not like we're dating..."

"... Don't question me. Your purpose is to obey."

"Fine..." you sigh. You have a feeling there's something he's not telling you, but you let it slide for now. You're about to take off the collar when Gundham stops you. 

"Don't even think about it, little one. That stays on,” he orders.

"Huh?"

"Did I stutter?" he sasses. "Kehehe, since you have trouble remembering your place, you will wear that collar at all times. It'll serve as a reminder that you belong to me..."

"Fuck..." you mumble. You're a little turned on by the way he's talking to you, but you wish he could be clear with his intentions. Does he like you or what? You flirt, "You know... If this is my punishment, I might just disobey you more~" 

"Hmph, don't test your limits. I won't go easy on you next time." 

You smirk at him and put your hoodie on. You can feel the collar on your neck as you pull your shirt down, and you let out a sigh. In case anyone questions your neck accessory, you'll just tell them it's an edgy choker. There's no way anyone else can know what it really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are typos i didn't proofread this
> 
> fun fact I actually wrote this a loooong time ago, I just didn't finish it until now
> 
> anyway I may write more with the other sdr2 boys


End file.
